<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Coffee and Blue Cookies by sof_gigante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470351">Black Coffee and Blue Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof_gigante/pseuds/sof_gigante'>sof_gigante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Barista Poe Dameron, Biker Din Djarin, Coffee, Coffee Shope Owner Poe Dameron, Coffee Shops, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Motorcycle Mando, Motorcycles, Outdoor Sex, Poe is hot for bikers, Star Wars Modern AU, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, hidden identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sof_gigante/pseuds/sof_gigante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The Rider? I didn’t know you were into bikers.”<br/>“Everyone’s into bikers, my friend.”</i>
</p>
<p>There's just something about a mysterious guy in motorcycle leathers and a tinted helmet that gets Poe's engine running. When the Rider makes an odd request, Poe finally gets a chance for a fast ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Coffee and Blue Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to my excellent Beta reader, @TheStarvingWriter!</p>
<p>My very first coffee shop AU. New year, new fandom, new tropes to try out!</p>
<p>In case you're having trouble envisioning the setting, it's loosely based on the <a href="https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:DB_GPDowntownstore.png#/media/File:DB_GPDowntownstore.png">Dutch Bros.</a> model.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Poe, I need some back-up out here.” Finn’s voice crackled over the headset speaker nestled against Poe’s ear. “The line just hit five cars.”</p>
<p>Poe’s eyes flicked up from the steaming espresso machine he was operating to the security monitors mounted above the shelf of flavored syrups. Yup, Finn was right. </p>
<p>“All right folks, look lively. The morning crunch just hit.” Poe was almost gleeful. Not only because more customers meant more money—which meant paying off his business loans faster—he genuinely loved the energy of the  morning rush. </p>
<p>“Rose,” he called over the mic, “you want to help Finn take orders on the line?”</p>
<p>“What? Can’t hear you!” Rose’s voice was cut off by a violent whir. She yelled over her mic. “Seriously, though, I have three frappe orders in a row. See if Rey wants to tap in.”</p>
<p>“I need her on window. I can handle the frappes, too,” Poe said. “Go ahead.”  </p>
<p>“All right. Let me finish this one super greens and matcha, and I’ll be out.”</p>
<p>Poe’s hands flew over the espresso station: scooping, stamping, pouring, foaming. He was a natural at this. There was something about the frenetic pace, the barely contained chaos, that made him feel <em> alive </em> . It’s what had made him the best barista—and then manager—in any café in D’Qar. He could handle high pressure situations with precision and humor…unless, of course, that situation involved an embezzling owner or an abusive lead. <em> Then </em> he had problems. The type of problems that got him banned from cafes  and almost arrested. </p>
<p>That was in the past, though. Now, Poe was his own boss. The Base, D’Qar’s first drive-thru coffee stand, was all his. Well, it would be once he made enough to pay off the loans. Already, though, he ran things his way: ethically sourced his beans from his uncles back in Guatemala, paid his employees well enough to afford health insurance, and got his pastries from a bakery that operated as a work program for former inmates. Sure, it was extra work, but it was all work he could be proud of. He didn’t want to just run a business—he wanted to make a difference.</p>
<p>“All right Rose, time to…” Poe’s words trailed off as he glanced up at the security monitor. One camera was fixed on the order-taking station outside, where Finn took the customer’s orders from their car windows. The other camera was trained on the line of cars itself, where a distinctive vehicle had just pulled up to the end of the queue. Poe’s heart leapt.</p>
<p>“You know what? I could use some air for a few minutes. Stay on frappe, Rose.” Poe was already whipping off his black apron, eyes glued to the monitor. “Rey, can you handle the machines on your own?”</p>
<p>Rey whipped her head around to fix Poe with a withering stare, “I’m even faster than you, and you know it!” Her eyes darted to the monitor above Poe’s head, and her expression softened into a sly grin. “You know, it really is <em> my </em> turn to go take orders.” </p>
<p>Poe washed his hands hastily in the sink, and then ran his damp hands through his hair. He shot Rey a mock-pained look. “You can have the next shift, I promise.”</p>
<p>Rey gave a loud, exaggerated sighed. “Fine. Go talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Talk to who?” Finn asked over the headset. </p>
<p>“The Rider,” Rose snickered, playfully drawing out the word.</p>
<p>Poe felt heat race from his scalp to his neck. That was the downside of them all working shoulder-to-shoulder in a small stand: there was no hiding anything from anyone.</p>
<p>“I just want to give back what he forgot last time he was here,” Poe said innocently. “It’s good customer service.”</p>
<p>“You could just hand it to him from the window,” Rey pointed out. </p>
<p>“And risk him losing it again? Perish the thought!” He placed a hand on his heart, then, with a grin, grabbed his jacket and backed out the door of the stand.</p>
<p>It was a perfect D’Qar morning: cool and overcast without it being too oppressive. The clouds were a soft, mottled grey, and made the green in the trees stand out all the more vibrantly. Poe breathed in the cool air to steady his nerves as he shrugged on his brown leather jacket. He slipped his hands into his pockets, and touched the smooth surface of the forgotten object. </p>
<p>Finn walked over, handing Poe a second ordering tablet with a cocked eyebrow. “The Rider? I didn’t know you were into bikers.”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s into bikers, my friend.” Poe gave him a grin. “This guy, though, he’s special. He’s been here every morning this week.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I’ve been working afternoons, so I’ve been missing the show, I guess.” Finn raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“It’s quite a show. Check out his whole set-up.”</p>
<p>Poe looked towards the Rider as he inched up the queue. He wasn’t just on a motorcycle—it was a Harley Davidson Electra Glide. Or, at least it had been before some intense modifications. Poe could spend hours checking out the changes to the body, the tail pipes, and if he could get close enough, the engine. There was no pitting or oxidization on the chrome, the leather seat gleaming a perfect, buttery black, and the silver paint gleamed pristine. It was a beast of a machine, the engine purring like a contented lion. It made his Honda Fireblade look petite by comparison, and it was not a small bike.</p>
<p>“That is a sweet ride,” Finn admitted. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think he will be.” Poe grinned confidently. </p>
<p>Finn rolled his eyes. “You even know his name yet?”</p>
<p>“No,” Poe admitted, and stepped up to the first waiting car in the queue. “Haven’t even seen his face, either.”</p>
<p>Poe turned his attention to the car in front of him, forcing himself to focus on taking the order, on smiling and charming the driver inside. He tried not to let his jitters show, though his stomach was fluttering madly. His palms felt sweaty as he held the tablet, which was crazy. Him, nervous? What did he have to be nervous about? All he had to do was figure out this Rider’s game. Everyone had a game, and Poe was a pretty good player. It had gotten him what he wanted, most of the time, and right now…he wanted that Rider. </p>
<p>He moved onto the next car to take their order, and so did Finn. That left the Rider next in line. Hmm. He’d have to be quick—but not rude—with his current customer if he wanted to take the Rider’s order before Finn could. Crap. Why hadn’t he just switched with Rey at the window? Then the Rider would’ve had to come by him. Stupid. He wasn’t thinking clearly. </p>
<p>“Hi! Welcome to—” Poe started, then stopped when he saw who was behind the wheel of the white Lexus. His brain caught up with his mouth. “Professor Organa! So good to see you!”</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” she replied, holding up a finger. She pressed her other hand to the airpod in her left ear, focusing on her call. “Look, I understand that we have a contract with the distributor, but the students can’t afford the textbooks! I’m not going to make them mandatory reading for my course!”</p>
<p>“Can I get you something started?” Poe looked anxiously at Leia, then shot a glance down the line. Finn was already taking his customer’s credit card. Crap, crap, crap. </p>
<p>“No! This is not negotiable! If Villecham wants to offer a more reasonable option, I’m happy to talk. Otherwise, I have things to do.” The call blipped off, and Professor Organa turned to Poe just as quickly as she’d silenced him. “Sorry for that. Just the usual, medium skim latte with an extra shot of espresso.”</p>
<p>Poe almost sighed in relief. “Nooo worries, Prof. Sounds like they’re driving a hard bargain.”</p>
<p>She scoffed as she handed over her credit card and loyalty card at once. “Please. I’ve had tenure longer than this department head’s been teaching. I know how to deal with textbook companies.” She squinted at Poe over her sunglasses. “When am I going to see you back in one of my classes, Mr. Dameron?”</p>
<p>Poe chuckled as he punched out a hole on her loyalty card, studying the logo Rose had designed for The Base. “It’s going to be a while, Prof. Business is going well.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it.” She smiled, though she arched an eyebrow. “If your evenings ever free up, you’re welcome at the film screenings. We’re doing Hitchcock this semester.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great.” Poe tried to sound genuine as he handed back the cards, but he could see Finn waving good-bye to his customers and heading down the line…towards the Rider. Shit. His heart sank. “Is there anything else I can get?”</p>
<p>“That biker’s phone number.” She gave Poe a wicked little grin. “Go get ‘im, cowboy.”</p>
<p>Poe flashed her a grateful grin as he scurried away. “Tell Rey I said you could have a free muffin! Any flavor!”</p>
<p>Finn caught his eye as Poe moved towards him, and gave him a little nod. He turned towards the Rider. </p>
<p>“Hey, welcome to The Base!” Finn said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. “The owner will be with you shortly!” </p>
<p>The Rider cocked his head curiously, and Poe cringed inwardly. Didn’t matter how you said it, but when the owner or manager came out it always sounded like trouble.</p>
<p>The Rider pulled out a long, silver thermos. “All I want is a fill up of your house drip. Nothing fancy.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure!” Finn said, taking the thermos. His eyes brightened as an idea hit. “Let me run this inside so our barista can have it ready at the window. Poe will ring you up!”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh my god, buddy, you’re a genius! </em>
</p>
<p>Poe shot Finn a look of pure gratitude as he passed him. He took a deep breath, then gave the Rider a quick wave.</p>
<p>Without any other cars between them, Poe could finally get a good, long look at the Rider. Based on the broadness of his shoulders and planes of his chest, Poe was about ninety percent sure The Rider was a “he” (though, who was he kidding, Poe was not opposed to a “she” or “they” under that helmet, either). He wore his black, armored racing jacket zipped up to his throat, showing off the silver emblems painted on the chest. Both were animal skulls, but one looked like some sort of horned animal, and the other…a rhino maybe? The look was completed with matching padded leather pants, gloves, and heavy duty boots. The only part of the ensemble that wasn’t black was his silver helmet,  but the tinted visor was so dark that made it impossible for Poe to see through it at all. Wherever this guy was going, he was <em> armored </em>…</p>
<p>Aaaaand wanted coffee. From Poe.</p>
<p>Poe raked his mind back to the moment. He cleared his throat, and flashed what he hoped was a charming smile. </p>
<p>“Hi. Again.” He cringed inwardly. “I mean, hi for the first time this morning. Welcome back is what I mean.” The panic grew. “Though I know Finn already welcomed you, so—”</p>
<p>“Do you have any more of those blue cookies?” The Rider interrupted Poe’s babbling.  His voice was deep, brusque. “The macarons?”</p>
<p>A wash of relief cooled Poe’s panic. A question. Something he could anchor himself onto. “Yes!” He thought for a moment! “No! Gah, I’m sorry, we don’t get those until the afternoon delivery.”</p>
<p>The Rider grunted, and handed out his credit card. Poe glanced down to look at the name on the card. Maybe it would be a hint, some scrap of information about this mysterious guy...</p>
<p>Gift Card Recipient.</p>
<p> It took him a long moment to realize that it wasn’t a credit card at all—it was a prepaid gift card. </p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” The Rider’s voice grew tighter. “I paid with this card the last couple of times I was here without incident.”</p>
<p>“No! Nothing wrong at all!” Poe took a deep breath. God, he was flubbing this badly. Time to start over with a new tactic. “Look, I’m sorry I’m a bit out of it. I’m honestly trying not to geek all over you about your hog. This ride of yours looks like it could dust a superbike, no sweat, and it’s a Harley! How fast can she go?”</p>
<p>The Rider’s entire body posture changed. He sat up higher in his seat, leaning forward towards Poe incrementally. “150.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? I thought these beasts topped out at 100!”</p>
<p>“They do unless you make the right modifications.” There was a definite note of pride in the Rider’s voice. </p>
<p>“Well, you’ve definitely done many things right, my friend. It is an impressive machine.” Poe let his gaze rake over the bike and up the Rider until he was looking him right in the visor. He held the look for a long moment, giving him a not-so-subtle smile. “Of course, it’s still not as fast as my Fireblade. Got her up to 180 on an open stretch just this last weekend.” </p>
<p>Poe swiped the gift card and the transaction cleared. As he handed the card back, the Rider’s head was cocked, his hand planted on one hip. Here it came, the posturing over whose bike was the best…</p>
<p>“There’s a stretch that open around here?” The Rider asked in genuine surprise. “I’ve been looking since I arrived in the area, and hadn’t found anything more than winding roads.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s all coastal roads and forests around here. I did find this great spot though, just on the edge of town...” Poe trailed off. This was the perfect invitation. “You know, if you want, I could--”</p>
<p>“Poe! I’m sorry, but we could really need your help back in here!” Rey’s voice crackled over the intercom. “We’re starting to get backlogged on the orders. Finn’s last car ordered six seasonal specials, all with different instructions.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there, Rey.” Poe’s heart sank. Just when he had an in, too. He handed the Rider back his card. “I’ve gotta get back inside. Nice chatting with you, though. Maybe, uh, we can finish this talk tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>The Rider was quiet for a long moment. “You said you’ll have those cookies in this afternoon?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah! Do you want me to hold a packet aside for you?”</p>
<p>“Please. I’ll be passing back through this evening. I’ll pick them up then.”</p>
<p>“Great! We close at 8, but I’ll still be here until like, all night. I own the place.”</p>
<p>“So your friend said.” </p>
<p>Was that just a hint of humor that Poe detected? He really hoped so.</p>
<p>“Just come up to the window and knock.” </p>
<p><em> Window </em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey!” Poe dug through the pocket of his jacket until his fingers closed on the object he’d been saving. “I think this fell out of your pocket when you paid yesterday.” He pulled out a small, chrome ball. “Looks like something that came off of your bike.”</p>
<p>The Rider sat straight up, his palm outstretched to receive the ball.  “Thank you. You have…you have no idea how valuable this is to me.” He closed his fingers around it, and carefully zipped it into his pocket.</p>
<p>“No problem. Just glad to help.” Poe made himself back away towards the stand, away from the Rider. “See you tonight.”</p>
<p>The Rider nodded. “Tonight.” He hesitated. “Hopefully. If I am not here by ten, I probably will not be coming.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Poe’s heart sank. “That’s good to know, thanks.” <em> Not like I would’ve waited all night for you or anything. </em> “Rey will have your coffee ready for you at the window.”</p>
<p>Poe stepped inside the stall, and let out a deep breath. Oh wow. He’d done it. He’d finally talked to the Rider! Poe hurried to switch from his jacket to his apron and wash his hands again—as well as shifting his mindset back to business, but he was just too damned <em> amped </em>. His hands were shaking slightly, his pulse was racing, and he felt like he could take on the whole damned world on his own.</p>
<p>
  <em> Tonight. The Rider was coming back tonight to talk to him. </em>
</p>
<p>By the time Poe was done washing up, Rey had already handed the Rider his filled thermos and watched him drive off. The roar of the silver Harley’s engine momentarily drowned out the music in the stand, before fading out completely.</p>
<p>“Well, that went pretty well,” Rey said with a playful smirk. “once you stopped falling all over yourself.”</p>
<p>“I did not…OK. Maybe I did. A little.” Poe admitted, pouring some beans into the grinder. “He’s a bit…intense up close.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure which one Poe was hitting on more: The Rider or the motorcycle.” Finn chuckled over the headsets for all four of them to hear.</p>
<p>“I think it’s kind of a package deal,” Rose chimed in. “Though I suspect I’ve seen Poe chatting up other motorcycles when he thinks none of us are watching.”</p>
<p>“Ha, ha. OK, showtime’s over, crew. We’re still in the middle of the morning rush, so we better look alive.” Poe’s cheeks were burning, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. It was…nice to be excited about something—no, someone. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this eager to get to know a person…</p>
<p>“Last question, I swear.” Rose said. “What’s his name?” </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. Crap. </em>
</p>
<p>“I…I forgot to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>************</p>
<p>9:52 p.m.</p>
<p>Poe chewed his bottom lip as he glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time that evening. Normally, he locked up shop by nine once everything was cleaned and the evening count was done. He’d been sitting at the tiny desk in the back that served as his “office,” pretending to do some work on the schedules and making some purchase orders, but who was he kidding? He hadn’t done squat except vibrate in his chair, debating with himself if the Rider was actually going to come.</p>
<p>
  <em> Of course he’s coming. He said he would. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He also said that if he wasn’t here by ten, he wasn’t coming. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So? He’s still got eight minutes. Plenty of time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Seven minutes, now. </em>
</p>
<p>Poe got up out of his chair, and peered out of the locked window. It was a dumb gesture. He’d hear that Harley engine coming from blocks away. All he saw was the empty street illuminated by a single yellow streetlamp. This side of D’Qar was dead by eight, with the students studying and dining over by the campus and the townies all home.</p>
<p>
  <em> Home. Where you should be with your take-out and your TV. Give it up, Poe, he’s not coming. </em>
</p>
<p>He sighed, disappointment adding weight to his usual end-of-shift exhaustion. His feet ached, his stomach was growling, and he still had to be awake enough to make the ride home. It was time to admit defeat. </p>
<p>He looked down at the silver package of macarons on the edge of his desk. The Rider was probably messing with him. He didn’t really seem the macaron type. Or any cookies, really. Maybe brownies. Because everyone liked brownies…</p>
<p>Poe’s thoughts meandered as he gathered his jacket and keys and powered down the stand for the night. He’d be back here in about six hours. Usually he didn’t mind—this stand was his business, his passion. There was nowhere else he’d rather be. Tonight though, he was oddly lonely.</p>
<p>
  <em> Lonely? More like horny. </em>
</p>
<p>As he locked the side door, he<em> felt </em> more than heard a deep rumble coming from down the street. His heart jumped, and he looked at his smartwatch. 9:59 p.m.</p>
<p>Right as the numbers jumped to 10:00 p.m., the Rider’s silver bike growled up the drive-thru. God, he was even more impressive at night, with the street light bouncing off all of that silver and chrome. As the headlight swept past him, Poe waved and pointed to where his own motorcycle was parked at the back of the lot. The Rider rolled past Poe, and backed the Harley into the spot between Poe’s bike and the thick growth of trees that edged the lot.</p>
<p>Poe’s pulse raced as he watched the Rider swing his leg over the motorcycle and stand fully. He was tall, nearly imposing, and his presence filled the space without him needing to say a word. Poe swallowed hard, and for a brief nanosecond he was sure the Rider was here to do him harm.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late,” the Rider said. “I hope I didn’t keep you here later than usual.”</p>
<p>Poe’s dread dissipated instantly, leaving him feeling somewhat foolish. He tried to cover it up by making a dismissive sound, waving his hand in front of him.</p>
<p>“Not at all. Sometimes I’m here even later than ten.” He wished it was an exaggeration. He held up his keys. “Just give me a minute to grab the macarons and I’ll be right out.”</p>
<p>The Rider nodded and took a step back to wait. As Poe unlocked the door and disabled the alarm, it dawned on him that the Rider <em> still </em> hadn’t taken off his helmet, or even raised the tinted visor. Dangerous, riding with a tinted visor at night. Bordering on crazy. Who was this guy?</p>
<p>
  <em> Does it matter? He’s fucking hot, and he came back. That’s what matters right now. </em>
</p>
<p>Poe grabbed the silver package off the desk, and headed back out. He forced himself to focus on re-setting the alarm system, then locked the door. When he turned around, the Rider was holding out a twenty dollar bill. Poe mentally slapped himself in the head.</p>
<p>“I forgot to ring you up,” he said slowly. “Give me another minute. The security system needs to finish setting before I can turn it off to go in and get your change.”</p>
<p>“Keep the change.” the Rider shrugged, holding out the money.</p>
<p>“No, I can’t do that.” Poe said, trying to wave the bill away. “Seriously, it’ll only take a minute.”</p>
<p>The Rider stepped closer, almost closing the gap between them. This near, Poe could smell the deep, earthy scent of warm leather, the subtle musk of his sweat. It was so fucking intoxicating that he caught himself swaying towards the Rider.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, real subtle, Poe. </em>
</p>
<p>“Really, I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do for your trouble.” The Rider’s voice took on a low, silken edge that made the blood rush from Poe’s brain. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move. Was the Rider really flirting with him, or was this all Poe getting away with himself? He had only moments to decide what to do. Either he was about to make a complete and utter ass of himself, or things were about to get very, very interesting.</p>
<p>“Waiting for you? No trouble at all.” He swallowed hard, and forced himself to look up into the Rider’s helmeted face. He gave him his most devilishly charming smile. “Unless, you’re here for more than cookies. Then I’m all into trouble.”</p>
<p>The air between them seemed to thicken, slowing time. Poe swore he heard the Rider suck in his breath beneath that helmet. Poe pressed his advantage, and bit his lower lip. There was no mistaking his invitation.</p>
<p>“Yes. I am.” The Rider’s voice was heavy with want. He placed a gloved hand on Poe’s chest, resting lightly. “If it’s something you’re interested in.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Right here?</p>
<p>“Right now.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“There.” Poe grabbed the Rider’s gloved hand, and practically dragged him around the corner of the stand. There was a little niche in the architecture, hidden out of sight from the street, just big enough for them to nestle in. Poe leaned back against the smooth wall, pulling the Rider into him. As the Rider fell forward into Poe, the package of macarons tumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>The Rider threw his hands up against the wall to steady himself, and Poe’s entire field of vision filled with inky, black leather. If the Rider hadn’t been wearing a helmet, Poe would’ve pulled him down for a hard kiss. Instead, his hands skimmed over the smooth planes of the Rider’s chest, the nerves of his fingertips humming. Poe toyed with the zipper on the Rider’s jacket, but the Rider removed his hand with a surprising gentleness.</p>
<p>“No. The jacket stays on.” The tone in his voice made Poe’s bones go liquid, his cock throb.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” he whispered, only halfway kidding. The last guy he’d called “Sir,” had been his commanding officer in basic, another lifetime ago, and there’d been nothing sexy about that.</p>
<p>“I’m not a Sir,” the Rider said, “I don’t do discipline.”</p>
<p>“So, what do you want me to call you when I’m moaning your name, then?”</p>
<p>The Rider made a strange, helpless noise deep in his throat. “Call me Din.”</p>
<p>“Din,” Poe breathed. “I like that.” It was an odd name, but it rolled off his tongue easily. “What’s it short for, Dinsmore? Dinali?”</p>
<p>“No.” The Rider’s gloved hand skimmed up over Poe’s neck, over his jaw. His thumb brushed across Poe’s lip, teasing the soft flesh, and all thoughts fled from Poe’s mind. He darted his tongue out, tasting the salt on Din’s glove, and it was such a heady taste that Poe moaned and nipped again.</p>
<p>“It’s the leather, isn’t it? You have a thing for it.” Din pressed a thick thigh between Poe’s legs, forcing him to straddle him.</p>
<p>“Can you blame me?” Poe looked up from Din’s hand, biting at the inside of his gloved wrist.</p>
<p>“Do you want to feel it against your skin?”</p>
<p>“God, yes.” His hips bucked forward, his cock aching for contact with the smooth, black surface of Din’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, then.” Din purred. “You’ll have to unzip yourself, though, if you want the gloves to stay on.”</p>
<p>Poe’s hands darted to the fly of his slacks, clumsily undoing the hooks and zipper. Before he could pull out his cock, Din reached his other hand down and slid it into Poe’s briefs. Poe moaned as Din palmed his balls, and he thrust his hips forward in a desperate attempt to rub the head of his cock against the cuff of Din’s jacket.</p>
<p>“Oh, god.” Poe’s head fell forward against Din’s solid shoulder. He felt completely pinned by this stranger, this shadow, drowning in the rich friction his gloved hand provided. Poe ground himself shamelessly, hot pleasure rippling through him, building fast and hard.</p>
<p>“Wait, not yet,” Poe whispered, strained, “I wanna jerk you, too.” He reached for the hard bulge in Din’s leather pants, sending a jolt through him that almost undid him right there.</p>
<p>“Please.” Din was breathing hard, the sound magnified by his helmet. Poe hurried to undo the complicated nexus of buckles, snaps, and zippers that hid him from his prize. Finally, his fingers brushed damp cotton, then slid under the briefs to encircle Din’s hard cock.</p>
<p>The effect was immediate and electric. Din bucked forward with a soft, strangled moan, his grip on Poe loosening. His body went rigid as Poe stroked him, drops of precum slicking Poe’s hand.</p>
<p>“You like that, huh, Din?” Poe smiled up into the helmet, then pushed his cock against Din’s hand to remind him he was still there. “Don’t stop on my account.”</p>
<p>Din tightened his grip, sliding his right hand from Poe’s cheek to the back of his neck and pulling him forward until Poe’s face rested on his shoulder. As Din’s left hand resumed it’s slow, smooth strokes, Poe gripped the collar of Din’s jacket to keep himself steady.</p>
<p>As he rubbed Din’s cock, Din practically whimpered, bucking his pelvis forward. They stroked and ground against each other, Poe’s moans turning to mist in the chilly night air. The pleasure built hot and fast, fueled by the insanity of the moment. Poe tongued and nipped at Din’s leather jacket, filling his mouth with the earthy kiss of leather as his cock was enveloped by it. It was too much, too much…</p>
<p>Din’s moans echoed in his helmet, his hips jerking erratically, his body gone rigid. A second later, Poe’s hand was slicked, warm and wet, and it was the last nudge he needed to let loose. He came hard, thrusting and groaning and biting into Din’s jacket, feeding on Din’s hot pleasure to release his own.</p>
<p>Only when he’d ridden out the last waves did Poe relax his grip, and he gave a low, incredulous chuckle, letting his head fall back against the wall.</p>
<p>“Wow…” For once, Poe was at a loss for words. All he could do was shake his head in amazement.</p>
<p>Din said nothing, but his breathing was heavy behind his visor. He pulled back his hand, and Poe saw the pearly gleam of his come against the black leather glove. Damn. That was a sight he would have seared into his brain forever.</p>
<p>Din stepped back, and the night air rushed in to fill the space where there once had been Din’s heat, his solidness. Poe shivered, the cold going straight to his bones. There was something about Din’s silence that put him on edge, and he watched nervously as he pulled a bandana from one of his pockets.</p>
<p>
  <em> Shit. This is it. What excuse is it going to be this time? “This was a mistake?” “I’m not really gay?” “Can we keep this a secret?” </em>
</p>
<p>“Here. It’s clean.” Din handed the bandana to Poe. “I have some wipes in my saddlebag, too, if you want to follow me.”</p>
<p>Poe took the bandana, hope flickering through his conflicting thoughts as he followed Din. It was hard to see as they stepped out the shadows—the streetlight only threw the palest light to the back of the parking lot—but it was enough for Poe to clean himself up and zip up his jacket against the chill. He shivered.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Din asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a bit,” Poe admitted, wrapping his arms around himself. “A bit of a system shock from that,” he nodded his head towards the corner they’d just occupied, “to this.”</p>
<p>Din cocked his head, which to Poe looked like he was thinking. “Can we go inside the stand and get warm?”</p>
<p>Poe was surprised. Was Din actually asking to hang out, after he’d gotten what he wanted?</p>
<p>“If you want to get home, I understand,” Din added quickly.</p>
<p>“Nonononono!” Poe rushed to get his keys out of his pocket. “It’d be nice. Plus—” he gave Din a smirk, “I can get your change.”</p>
<p>Din straightened up. “I completely forgot about the cookies.” He scanned the ground for them as they headed towards the stand. As he picked up the discarded package, Poe could hear the rattle of the broken cookies inside.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m sorry. They must’ve crumbled when I dropped them.” Poe’s heart sank. “That’s the last package I had.”</p>
<p>Din looked at the package, then gave a little laugh. “I guess I’ll just have to come back tomorrow night then, won’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess you will.” Poe gave Din a genuine smile, then gestured to the door. “Do you still want to come in?”</p>
<p>“You mind making a pot of coffee? It sounds really good right now.”</p>
<p>Poe’s heart leapt. “You never have to twist my arm to make coffee! I have this amazing organic peaberry from my Tio Jorge’s farm on Lake Atitlán…” He chatted as he busied himself with unlocking the door, disarming the alarm for the second time that evening and turning on the lights. He turned to look at Din. “It’s got this real mild body with some beautiful citrus notes…”</p>
<p>Din’s helmet was off.</p>
<p>Poe was stunned. He’d imagined all sorts of faces underneath that helmet: some dark, some fair, some more rugged, some more delicate. None, though, were half as captivating as the reality was. Poe didn’t know where to look first: the feathery brown hair, the aquiline nose, or mustached lip curled up into a shy smile. The deep crow’s feet framing his gentle brown eyes and the dusting of grey in his stubble told Poe that Din was older than he’d originally imagined, but Poe liked it. A lot.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the endorphins, or maybe he was just stupid tired, but he giggled. Din looked confused.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Nothing! I mean…wow. You’re really cute, Din.”</p>
<p>“Cute?” Din ducked his head self-consciously, his cheeks coloring. Damn it. It made him even cuter. Really, was this the same guy that not ten minutes ago, had Poe pinned to the wall outside? “I don’t think anyone has<em> ever </em> called me that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well they should’ve,” Poe said. “You’re like the whole package. All sexy, leather biker guy on the outside, underneath it you’re just…lovely.”</p>
<p>“I’m—I’m glad you think so.” Din said. His voice sounded different without the helmet, not quite as gruff. “You’re pretty lovely yourself, Poe.”</p>
<p>Poe warmed, then started. “Wait, I didn’t tell you my name.”</p>
<p>Din gave him a patient look. “You and your friend were eager to tell me you owned this place. Your name is on your website. I looked it up.”</p>
<p>Now it was Poe’s turn to blush. “Oh, yeah, that makes sense.”</p>
<p>Poe just kept staring at Din, feeling like he’d just unwrapped the best Christmas gift ever.</p>
<p>“Are we still having coffee?” Din asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just, um…” Poe bit his lower lip, stepping close enough in the small space to close the distance. “There’s one more thing I really need to do.”</p>
<p>Din’s eyebrows raised in surprise, though he didn’t move away from Poe. “Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Poe leaned forward, his eyes searching Din’s. Then, he placed a soft kiss on his lips. “There. Now we can have coffee.”</p>
<p>He went to step back, but Din put a hand on the back of Poe’s head, pulling him back for another, deeper kiss. Poe moaned softly, an entirely different thrill going through him.</p>
<p>“OK. Now coffee.” Din said when he pulled away, giving Poe a soft smile.</p>
<p>Poe’s knees were weak, his stomach fluttering. He’d hoped to get laid tonight. He hadn’t expected this. It was…<em> really </em> nice.</p>
<p>“Still got those broken cookies?” Poe asked, heading to the machines. “I haven’t had dinner yet.”</p>
<p>Din held up the package, and busied himself opening it. “My kid won’t know what he’s missing.”</p>
<p>“You have a kid?” Poe was so surprised that he stopped short.</p>
<p>“Is that going to be an issue?” There was an edge of defensiveness to Din’s voice. His body had gone rigid again.</p>
<p>“Is there a partner I should know about, too?” Poe asked.</p>
<p>“No. No partner.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s not a problem.” Poe flashed him a reassuring smile. “I love kids.”</p>
<p>Din’s whole body relaxed. “It’s a…fairly complicated situation.”</p>
<p>“Well, tell me about it,” Poe said, taking a blue macaron from the package.</p>
<p>“It may take all night.” Din’s words were a warning, but his tone said that he desperately wanted to talk.</p>
<p>
  <em> Huh. Guess you’re not the only one who was lonely tonight. </em>
</p>
<p>“Then I’ll brew a bigger pot.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>